Tokyo mew mew:: The hope of love
by Arara
Summary: Ichigo's gone missing and the Tokyo mew mew desperately try to find her! More of a RyouIchigo, but has small couple pairings parts later in the series like RyouKeiichiro, ZakuroMinto ETC...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ryou paced around Cafe Mew Mew impatiently. Ichigo was late again for the selling all the pastries and cakes that they sold. It bothered him that he worried so much for her. It also kind of scared him. Minto drank her tea staring at him, with amusement on her face. She smiled.

"She late again, Shirogane?"

Ryou looked are her and shook his head. He wasn't in the mood to talk. He knew that something must have happened to Ichigo. As much as Ichigo hated working at the Cafe, he knew that she would never stay out late and not call the Cafe. Ryou's pacing became a nervous movement that only Keichiiro would notice.

"Ryou, you mustn't worry over Ichigo being late. She would most likely call us sometime."

Ryou looked up at Keichiiro. Keichiiro nodded with the statement he just made and Ryou nodded back and sat down. _Keiichiro's right... there is no need to get all worked up over this. I can relax and wait..._ The thought crossed his mind over and over.

Lettuce genuinely worried that Ryou was getting this way. Yes, Ichigo didn't call yet but this is not the first time she was this late and didn't call. Lettuce shoke the thought off and looked at Ryou.

"Shirogane-san, please calm down. Here, take a cup of hot chocolate. Wouldn't that help?"

Lettuce smiled and gave him a warm cup of hot chocolate. Ryou nodded taking the cup and drinking it's contents. Ryou tried his hardest to shake the thought off but it was to no avail that he thought that something was up. Then he heard something that made him jump.

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggg!_

Ryou's eyes went wide. Keichiiro beat him to the phone. "Hello, Cafe mew mew manager speaking." Keichiiro's eyes shoke as he heard the voice. "Yes? Yea...I...Uh-huh? I understand. It's a real shame though. Okay then...bye!" The he hung up.

Ryou started to talk first. "Who was it Keiichiro?"

Keiichiro looked at the younger man. "It was a costumer...not Ichigo. I'm sorry Ryou..."

Ryou shot up and ran out the door. "Ryou!"

Keiichiro was too late. Zakuro smirked. "Knowing Ryou he will be back." Minto smiled. "Yea, Oneesama's always right." Zakuro nodded.

Keiichiro sighed at the thougt. "It's not that...I wanted him to try my new cake. Without Ichigo to try it...Ryou takes her place."

Minto just smirked. "Bye bye. Tea time."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think about it? Comments accepted. It's short because a certain person next to me keeps yapping and yapping...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Here is Chapter 2! No comments yet for Chapter 1 though. If you have anything to say about the story, say it!   
-----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Ryou ran as fast as he could. He knew Ichigo was in some sort of trouble. The first place he could try to find her was at her house. He hurried there as fast as he could.

Minto looked up at Keichiiro. For once she had felt sorry for him. Keichiiro had been with Ryou for so long yet...Ryou acts so...distant. Minto kind of picked that up when Ryou started to ignore the troubles that he caused for Keichiiro. Ryou had a few problems himself and wouldn't even say a word to Keichiiro. Keichiiro was geniunely worried, and sad because he thought that the problem was probably him.

Keiichiro had told the girls a couple of times about his worries for Ryou...yet Keichiiro was also keeping something from them. Minto thought over and over what it might have been but she couldn't really figure it out.

It was akwardly quiet in Cafe Mew Mew. Zakuro had nothing to say, so she leaded against the wall of the Cafe. Lettuce was sitting there staring at Keiichiro with sadness in her eyes. Pudding was, weirdly, silent and didn't do the ball bouncing she does all the time. Minto was busy drinking her tea. Minto didn't want to admit it but she was also worried about Ichigo. What was up?

Lettuce looked up at Keichiiro. When he finally understood why she was looking at him, he nodded and walked out of the Cafe. He turned the "CLOSED" sign to "OPEN". Even though Ichigo was missing, people were still expecting the Cafe to be open so, open it shall be. Still, Keichiiro couldn't shake off the feeling that he had since this morning...before he talked to Ryou. He felt as if some really bad was going to happen...but he didn't know what. What was it? Why did he feel this way? He nodded the feeling off and entered the Cafe once more.

Ryou rung Ichigo's door bell. He heard noises inside. A mumbles here and there. Then a crash and some crying. Then when the crying stopped, the door opened. It was Ichigo's mom, Sakura.

"Hi. Is Ichigo home?"

Sakura shook her head. "She said that she was going to Cafe Mew Mew to work and yet she..."

Ryou blinked at the silence. "Yea? She?"

Sakura shook her head. "She won't pick her phone up...I mean her cell phone."

Ryou was shocked, and suprised. "She wasn't at the Cafe. She didn't even call us. I'm sure there is a logical explaination toward this."

Sakura nodded, yet it didn't look like she agreed to what he said. When Ryou finally gazed at her, he had noticed that her eyes had purple blue circles around it. Her eyes were sore from crying and rubbing her eyes too much and she looked very sleepy.

Ryou nodded the feeling off that Ichigo was in danger. It would scare him to no end. "Well, I have to go Momomiya-san. Bye." He waved. Sakura waved back.

There was no doubt in his mind that Ichigo was in danger...or something happened to her. But he wasn't so sure. He needed to go to the next place that she would probably be...Ayoama's house.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
Well that is the end of Chapter two. Tell me what you think! Comments are accepted. What do you think happened to Ichigo?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ryou rushed to Ayoama's house. Then he rang the door bell. He didn't know why, but he was anxious to see if she was there or not and the suspence was killing him. He didn't know why he felt this way. Was it because he liked a certain cat girl... The door opened before Ryou could confirm with his thoughts. It was Ayoama, his normal smiling happy self.

"Where's Ichigo!" Yelled Ryou. He didn't know why, but his heart was racing. Ayoama stared in astonished with Ryou's tone, but then he replyed. "I don't know. I was just about to get to the Cafe..." Ryou grabbed Ayoama's shirt and pulled it towards him. "Darn you. Every time Ichigo is with you you always cover up for her! You little liar, tell me if she is will you or not!" What Ryou said was true. Once, Ayoama did cover up for Ichigo when she was at his house. Ayoama stared at him, then pushed Ryou away.

"I swear she isn't here. I was going to just meet her at the Cafe. She said she would be there." Ayoama nodded his head at what he said before. Ryou eyed him carefully, as if a wolf is waiting for its prey to get closer. "Uh-huh...Keep going. I bet you do know more than I think you do."

Ayoama went quiet after Ryou's comment. "I dunno, Shirogane-san. I don't know where she is. If I would, I would have told you, I swear it." Ryou's body went cold. Mixed feelings twirled in him, Anger; furstration; anxiety; and one other feeling he tried to push off for so long: Worry. Worry made him think other feelings were involved, maybe that he liked Ichigo more than a friend scared him a bit, he wanted to nod if off, but to no avail, it was still there.

Ryou turned, and ran off. Ayoama entered his house. "I knew you would turn out to be a great puppet," a dark figure said to Ayoama, approaching him. The figure smiled and look at Ayoama with the coldest look. "For starters, I made that stupid blondy go away, and now I must say this to you." Ayoama looked at the figure. "Ichigo is mine, and always mine. You must not even talk to her, for I will kill you." Ayoama stared with distant eyes, but the real Ayoama tryed to break free from his state, for he was a brainwashed puppet, yes, a puppet to this person and nothing more.

Keichiiro tryed to keep his happy look for so long. He was hurting inside and the Cafe mew mew knew it. Minto knew it was Ryou, for Keichiiro wanted Ryou to be happy, and Minto was the top notch person on that hint.

She knew Ryou was hurting inside too, for the search for Ichigo grew longer and longer until Evening approached, and the Cafe closed. Minto, and the others left, for their shifts were over. Keiichiro waved while they all left the Cafe. Then he sat by himself at one of the tables. "Ryou, where are you?" Keichiiro looked down, sad.

Ryou was so worried about Ichigo's safety, but Keichiiro was worried about Ryou. Ryou never really noticed. Minto and Zakuro would talk about it sometimes, how Ryou sometimes was insensitive. But that wasn't the case, atleast that's what Keichiiro believed. Ryou cared about various people but he never really showed it in front of them.

Pudding, Zakuro, Lettuce, and Minto met up at Minto's house in the living room. There were comfy chairs, and mini beds, smaller than 5 feet. Zakuro sat on one of the chairs, Lettuce layed on one of the beds, Pudding layed with Lettuce and Minto layed on the biggest bed in front of all of them.

Minto smiled and said, " This meeting is for Ryou's insensitivity, and Ichigo's dissapearence. First topic is Ryou. Why do you guys think Ryou is so interested in finding Ichigo, and not even listening to Keichiiro, not even noticing how he's feeling?"

Everyone stared at her. Lettuce raised her hand. "Yea, Lettuce you can speak," Minto confirmed. Lettuce nodded and said, "Ryou really does care about Ichigo, no matter what he says to anyone else. He cares about his best friend Keiichiro too, but Ichigo is missing, and Ryou has a right to be worried. Shirogane must see how Keiiichiro is feeling but Ichigo must matter more."

Minto nodded. "Nice explaination, Retasu. Anyone else want to say something?" Zakuro nodded. "He must like her too much than what we normally see. Maybe it's love." Minto nodded with Zakuro's explaination."More like the hope of love." Minto then looked at Pudding. "You didn't say anything yet Pudding."

Pudding stared at Minto. "...Well...I didn't know all this was happening." Minto stared and Zakuro chuckled. Lettuce smiled intentively. "Ok, Pudding-san. You don't have to say anything then. You do know what's happening now, Yes?" Lettuce asked. Pudding smiled. "Yea, now I do."

Minto nodded. "Ok, now with Ichigo's disappearence. Ryou is looking for Ichigo, so he must be looking in obvious places that she should be in...Ayoama's house for example." Zakuro smiled. "Ayoama-kun's house is where she would most likely be. But we should have a meeting with Ryou when he comes back from his search. He would most likely know more of this then we do." Zakuro said. Minto smiled and said, "Oneesama's right." Everyone looked at Zakuro and smiled happily. "I'm worried about Ichigo, and I'm sure we'll find her."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was so long, but I wanted to write...and it came to this. Well, comments are excepted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro went back home that day. Minto finally went to her bed and thought over snd over about the worst things that could happen to Ichigo. The last thing that ran through her head sent her out of the window. _No! That can't happen to her! She is stronger than that! But she will need more help..._Minto thought.

Ryou and Keichiiro intrusted Minto and Zakuro with pieces of the Mew Aqua, and Ryou and Keichiiro had the other pieces of it (Minto and Zakuro won them in a "Who gets the Mew Aqua?" raffle. )

Minto immediately said "Mew Mew Minto Metamorphosis!" And she immediately became Mew Minto. Minto never really thought about those kind of things that could happen to Ichigo until now. Luckly she had the other Tokyo mew mew's phone #s and her cell phone...

_Oneesama and the other's can help! And I need them more than ever right now! Now I know why Ryou is so worked up over finding Ichigo. THIS IS URGENT!_

Minto raced out of her house and into her garden. _And they can meet me right here. Right in my garden will hold our "Find Ichigo" rendevous...Time can only tell..._

Ryou finally gave up his search for Ichigo and headed back to the cafe. When he finally got there, and knocked only once, and Keichiiro immediately opened the door.

Ryou looked at him, really suprised like. "Keichiiro, how did you-"

"Ryou! I was so worried! I was waiting for you to come home and now look at you...you look so tired. You should go to bed right now! Here..."

Keichiiro shifted Ryou's weight so Keichiiro acted as the crutch. Ryou accepted his kind act. "I am so tired. And I couldn't find Ichigo..." Ryou looked down really worried like and Keichiiro felt as if he should say something to him to make him feel better.

"Ryou...I'm sorry. I should have went with you but...I couldn't. The Cafe was going to open and well, you left really early without warning and I just-"

"It's ok Keichiiro. It was my fault for running out like that anyway. I hope I didn't cause you any trouble for leaving you like that..." Ryou smiled at him. Keichiiro smiled back.

"No, no Ryou. You didn't cause me any such trouble at all. It makes me feel really happy when you care to much about her to even stay out all day looking for her Ryou." Keichiiro looked at Ryou and he knew what expression Ryou would have.

Ryou look annoyed. "I don't like her that much. I never liked her actually. I'm not even worried about her. We need her for the Mew Project and you know it."

Keichiiro laughed and said, "Ryou, you never change do you? Here, lets get to your room and settle you down. Would you like some tea?"

Ryou nodded; Keichiiro and Ryou started their way upstairs. _I wonder where Ichigo is..._

"ICHIGO!" "ICHIGO!" "ICHIGO-ONEESAMA!" "ICHIGO-SAN!"

Mew Zakuo, Mew Minto, Mew Pudding, and Mew Lettuce walked around the city of Tokyo, in search of Ichigo. _Where the heck could she be!_Minto thought.

_This is insane!_Zakuro thought as it started to rain. _Why did it have to rain now!_

Minto flew up into the air. "Hey, I'll fly up here to get a better look. You guys take the ground."

Zakuro nodded and started to run throughout the park. Lettuce ran over to the water. _She could be in the jungle..._Pudding thought. She took a B-line to the Zoo.

_WHERE ARE YOU ICHIGO?_  
------------------------------------------------------  
Here is chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Was this chapter too long!


	5. Chapter 5

It's been awhile since I last made a chapter so here it is! Hope everyone enjoys it!  
I think I'm writing alot better now since I write everyday in school now. Wow. Well I hope this chapter helps a little more with the mistery!  
-----------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 5**

The search went on days later but there was no sign of Ichigo anywhere. The Tokyo mew mew decided to finally give up the search for that day, and have a meeting with Ryou and Keichiiro. The day of the meeting, Keichiiro brought out tea cakes and tea for everyone so that can help themselves and atleast feel a little joy out of the situation.

"We are here for the dissapearence of Ichigo, as we all know," said Minto after a long pause. "We are all worried that something really bad happened to her or..." Minto looked down and made a dramatic sniff,"...she died..."

Ryou looked away from everyone else when the thought got to him. _How would I go on with myself if she ever died...I never even had a chance to say goodbye or anything..._

Minto looked up at Ryou and said,"We know you went to search for Ichigo and we want to know what you learned about the dissapearence may it be where she could be or where she isn't."

Ryou took a tea cake and ate it. After the bite, he cleared his throat and looked at the Tokyo mew mew. Without Ichigo, was Minto taking order now? It seemed as though the dissapearence didn't faze them a bit, but in reality it did and that they wanted her back. That was so unlike Minto...but it seemed that even Minto cared for Ichigo, and Ryou wasn't the only one in the bunch. Heck, even Keiichiro was worried.

"I went to her house, but she wasn't there."

"Was there anything suspicious,"Retasu asked.

"No, there wasn't. Her mother was a wreck though." Ryou thought about the way Ichigo's mother looked when he took a visit. She was a wreck though. It didn't take a genius to notice that. Ryou started to take the thought into superdrive...maybe what could have happened. No one looked that bad in one day thats for sure. There had to be other possible factures that could have made her the way she was.

"Now that I think about it...I wonder what made her such a wreck."

Keichiiro looked at Ryou and said,"Well maybe something is going on in the household that could help us determine where she could be."

"That's the same thing I was thinking,"said Zakuro.

Pudding looked on, confused. "Was there anything else?"

"Well I did take a visit to Ayoama's."

"Good thinking. Was she there?"Minto replied.

_Well DUH! She wasn't there. If she was she would have been here with us..._Ryou thought. "No, she wasn't there. You know the last time she was there, Ayoama covered for her until we found her?"

Minto nodded. "Yea I remember that. He could have something to do with it."

Ryou looked up in thought. "But to think of it, he seemed different...a little more dazed like...not the ordinary Ayoama...especially that he seemed a little more on edge the the normal Ayoama."

Ryou took note of that when he visited Ayoama. Ayoama seemed to be maybe upset that day...or maybe he suspected that Ryou was coming that day. The thought made Ryou's adrenaline boil.

"I say that we go back to Ichigo's house and ask what happened before she dispeared and ask about her mother's condition. That may help,"Keichiiro said.

"I think we should also take a visit to Ayoama's again and demand some answers,"Ryou added.

"So who does what?" Pudding asked.

Ryou thought for that moment. Which Tokyo mew mew worked better with who and such. Then he came to a conclusion.

"Keichiiro comes with me, Pudding goes with Lettuce and Zakuro with Minto. Zakuro and Minto search throughout town again covering a wide range. Keiichiro and me go to Ichigo's house and Lettuce and Pudding go to Ayoama's house."

"HAI1," the Tokyo mew mew reply.

"We are going to start everything tomorrow by 2:00pm, but I'm going to do some snooping for when you guys can catch Ayoama before he thinks of going out tomorrow, okay?"

"HAI," the Tokyo mew mew reply.

"Please just finish the tea cakes and tea before tomorrow okay?" Keichiiro asked, politely.

"HAI," the Tokyo mew mew reply.

"Good night then." Ryou said. Keichirro and Ryou made their way upstairs in the Cafe, while the Tokyo mew mew sat down in the chairs downstairs.

"I hope Ichigo-oneesama is okay," Pudding said quietly.

"Me too," said Lettuce.

"Me three," Minto said.

"And me," said Zakuro," But I keep feeling as if something really bad is going to happen before we find her."

"I keep having that feeling to," said Lettuce.

They all stare ahead in thought. Promonition among the Tokyo mew mew isn't the best thing, but their hunches are correct, because something really bad is going to happen before they find Ichigo and it may take their lives.  
---------------------------------------------------------  
What do you think? I hope you like it! I can't wait for the next chapter!

1 Hai- Means yes or Okay. Just incase no body knew...


	6. Chapter 6

I hope people liked the last chapter! Everything was organized by Ryou, and now the Tokyo mew mew look for Ichigo together Including Ryou and Keichiiro.. but the question is "Is Ichigo all right?" We shall see, ne?  
--------------------------------------------  
**Chapter 6**

The Tokyo mew mew met up in the Cafe the next morning just to put things together and the meeting time down before everyone left.

"We are all going to meet here at 11:00 a.m. so get all your information down in your mind, or even write it when you are done interviewing Ayoama, Lettuce and Pudding," Ryou said.

"Right now, it's 8:00 a.m. so get what you need and leave any unneccesary items here, or at home," Keichiiro added.

"So we Zakuro and Me have to go downtown and search for Ichigo," asked Minto.

"Yes, but also ask other people around for information for the little red head," Ryou replied.

Minto and Zakuro nodded.

"So what kind of questions do we ask Ayoama-oniichan?" asked Pudding.

Ryou looked up in thought, and Keichiiro smiled down at her.

"Just ask him what he did on the day on Ichigo's dissapearence, or other questions that can help us find Ichigo especially somewhere were Ayoama could have hid her," Keiichiro replied.

"Good thinking, Keiichiro," Ryou confirmed.

Lettuce and Pudding nodded.

"Lets start...NOW!" Ryou said as he pushed the Cafe doors open.

The Tokyo mew mew ran out of the Cafe toward the directions that they were supposed to go to. Keiichiro watched them go as Ryou looked on.

"I supposed that we go as well now, Ryou," Keiichiro said.

Ryou nodded and walked out of the Cafe. Keichiiro followed.

As they walked to Ichigo's household, Keichiiro took the time to admire his surroundings, as Ryou didn't even notice and crossed his arms.

A ball hit into Ryou's legs and Ryou picked it up as a little boy ran over. He looked up at Ryou and looked upset.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BALL NOW! I'M GONNA TELL MY MOMMY THAT YOU TOOK MY BALL, STUPID!" the boy yelled as he kicked the ground around Ryou's legs.

That didn't help with Ryou's mood. Ryou looked down at the boy and smirked. Keichiiro didn't like that look and he thought that he should stop Ryou before he thought of anything drastic.

"Um, it was an accident okay? Ryou will be more careful right, Ryou?" Keiichiro reasoned.

"NO! I WANT MY FREAKIN' BALL! GIVE IT BACK NOW!" The boy yelled into Keiichiro's face.

Ryou didn't like that either. "Well, if you want your ball so much..." Ryou started to say, as he threw the ball into the street, "Then go get it and get run over little brat."

A car drove by and brust the ball into pieces. When the boy saw that, he started to brust into tears. He fell on the ground and yelled his loudest. Keiichiro scowled at Ryou for his childish behavior and sat down next to the little boy and tried to console him.

"I guess the car didn't wait long enough so the boy could just run in the street _and_ get hit by the car," Ryou said, and Keiichiro scowled at him again. Ryou didn't say anything and looked upset.

"Keichiiro, we have to go **now**! We have to go to Ichigo's house remember?" Ryou said annoyed.

"Ryou, we **have** to stop this boy from crying before we leave, understand?" Keiichiro yelled over the crying. Ryou all but fumed. This wasn't a good start on his day.

Minto and Zakuro finally made it to the city of Tokyo. People were walking everywhere, and the sounds of city was going about.

"We have to search for Ichigo through all of **this**!" Minto said.

Zakuro nodded.

"This is crazy!" Minto yelled.

Zakuro nodded.

"I already don't like this job that we have..." Minto said.

Zakuro nodded.

"It already seems impossible..Look at how big this place is..!" Minto pointed out.

Zakuro nodded.

"Isn't it hard enough to find someone, or to find a place where Ichigo could be...?" Minto asked.

Zakuro nodded.

"Is it alright if I can where sunglasses like you, Oneesama?" Minto asked.

Zakuro shook her head.

"Aw, please!" Minto asked.

Zakuro shook her head, once again.

Minto pouted. The day wasn't going the way she planned.

Pudding and Lettuce walked towards Ayoama's house. Pudding looked up at Retasu and smiled.

"I'm kind of afraid of Ayoama-kun, I must admit," Pudding said.

"Me too, since Shirogane-san said that he was acting weird," Lettuce replied.

"So I guess I'm not alone in this..." Pudding said.

Lettuce nodded.

"I wonder how Akasaka-san, and Shirogane-san are doing," Lettuce wondered out loud.

"Well, I'm sure they must be at Ichigo-oneesama's house already, and interviewing her mother," Pudding insinuated.

"I think so to," Lettuce said.

They both smiled at each other. After a few blocks, they stopped and looked around.

"I never notice how far Ayoama-onnichan's house was..." Pudding said.

"Ayoama-san's house isn't this far though...Ichigo took me there by foot once and it wasn't this far..." Lettuce said. That statement confirmed with Pudding's fears, and Lettuce's as well.

"We're LOST?" Pudding yelled looking around.

"Not exactly..." Lettuce said.

"What do you mean not exactly!"

"Well we can find a way back by...-"

"We **ARE** LOST!"

"...Pudding-san, we can just..-"

Pudding grabbed on Lettuce and started to cry.

"We're gonna DIE!"

Lettuce hugged Pudding and tried to console her. Lettuce didn't want to admit it, but she was also afraid, but she had ways of getting back, and really finding Ayoama's house before 11:00 a.m.  
---------------------------------------  
I hope everyone liked this chapter. I had fun with this one because Ryou can finally be annoyed, and Keiichiro can finally be upset with him. That doesn't happen everyday, now does it. There are more chapters to come, just keep reading! .


End file.
